rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolves
This page serves as a source of information about werewolves as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History One story tells us that when Lord Drakan invaded the Hallowland with an army of vampyres, werewolves, and other evil beings, he completely destroyed Kharyrll. When Drakan took over the Hallowland and turned it into Morytania, he gave the area where Kharyrll once stood to the werewolves as a reward for helping him in the war. The werewolves subsequently built a village there and named it Canifis. Another story tells us that the werewolves conquered Kharyrll even before Drakan came to the Hallowland. The werewolves built their own settlement and named it Cave Canem. When Drakan invaded the Hallowland, Cave Canem was the first fortress that he took over. However, when the werewolves joined Drakan's army and helped him conquer Hallowvale, Cave Canem was returned to the werewolves and renamed Canifis. Yet another story tells us that Kharyrll was destroyed by Saradominists after Zaros had fallen. It was left abandoned until the Fourth Age, when enormous groups of Misthalanian settlers entered Morytania to build villages there. One group built a village named Canifis at the place where Kharyrll once stood. However, when Lord Drakan saw what they were doing in his land, he cursed the humans from Canifis, transforming them into werewolves. Drakan still rules the land East of the Salve today, and it is believed he may have found a way to send Werewolves over the river. Please contribute more! Accepted Lore This section addresses details about werewolves that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *Werewolves in Runescape can freely shift between human and wolf forms. *Werewolves are subject to the Salve Barrier. *Werewolves are in all cases creatures of Zamorak. *Werewolves, like most canine creatures, have advanced senses of smell and hearing. *Werewolves have little to no standard magical ability. *The typical werewolf is short-tempered and often blood-thirsty. *When stabbed with a wolfbane dagger, a werewolf cannot shift into his/her wolf form. Debated Lore This section addresses details about werewolves that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Werewolves, being bulkier in phisique, are usually slower than the average human when in human form. *Werewolf shapeshifting happens almost instantly, as seen in the NPC werewolves in Canifis. (This is often considered overpowered.) *Werewolves live longer natural lives than humans. (Nothing in-game suggests this.) *A werewolf will very rarely be very strong as a human, given no reason to perform combat as one. (NPCs in Canifis are typically in the level 20-30 range, but many players give their werewolves sword skills.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their werewolf characters but that aren't actually seen in werewolves on Runescape. *Werewolves do not have superhuman speed or agility as humans and are only as fast or as strong as an adult wolf when shifted. Other Info *Culture, language, and names in Canifis are based on Russian culture. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Werewolves